1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photographic systems and more particularly to an improved photographic system including a film cassette and apparatus for use with the same which is configured to operate the cassette through a selected processing program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the photographic arts, and particularly in motion picture systems with which the invention is primarily concerned, continuing improvements have been made in recent years to provide simplified, substantially automatic systems suitable for use by the non-professional. In this regard, systems have now been developed which permit the individual to effect processing and projection of motion picture film immediately following the exposure operation. Exemplary of this development are systems described in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,127 of Edwin H. Land issued Oct. 26, 1971; Pat. No. 3,623,417 of Vaito K. Eloranta, et al issued Nov. 30, 1971; and the commonly assigned copending patent application Ser. No. 227,092 of John F. Batter, Jr., et al filed on Feb. 17, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,725; and Ser. No. 227,080 of Edwin H. Land filed on Feb. 17, 1972, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,306.
As particularly noted in copending application Ser. No. 227,080 a film cassette system has been developed in which, following exposure, the cassette may be inserted within appropriate projector apparatus which automatically operates the cassette through a processing cycle and a subsequent projection cycle. In response to the insertion of a cassette containing unprocessed film, the processing and projecting apparatus manipulate the cassette and its film so as to develop the latter to produce a series of projectable images, and thereafter project the images for viewing. Finally, the film is rewound within the cassette for storage and subsequent reuse.
In the arrangement described in application Ser. No. 227,080, the apparatus initially operates the cassette to release a retained fluid within an applicator for deposition of the latter on the film strip. Following release of the fluid, the movement of the film is interrupted for a short interval of time to allow the processing composition to find its way to a coating nozzle. Thereafter, the film is continuously rewound from a take-up reel, on which most of the strip is coiled responsive to exposure operations, onto a supply reel at constant linear speed (relative to the coating nozzle) while the processing composition is applied in a thin uniform coat. At the completion of this rewind operation, the film motion is again interrupted for a sufficient length of time to permit imbibition of the developing fluid into the most recently coated portions of the film. Following this imbibition period, the film is driven forwardly from the supply reel to the take-up reel and illumination is directed through the film and a lens system so as to project film images to a screen which forms part of the projector apparatus.
The above described system is quite satisfactory for processing of a cassette having a film and processing arrangement designed specifically for the processing program of the apparatus, that is, designed for processing with the fixed speed of film advancement and the timed interruptions of the processing cycle. However, where cassettes having different types of film which require different processing programs, are employed it is desirable to vary the program so as to operate the cassette through a processing cycle designed specifically for that particular film.
Consequently, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved film handling cassette and apparatus for operating the same.
It is another primary object of this invention to provide a film handling cassette adapted for operation through a processing cycle appropriate for the film retained within the cassette.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a processor apparatus having a plurality of different processing programs.
A further object of this invention is to provide improved photographic apparatus for substantially automatically operating a film handling cassette through a selected film processing program suitable for the particular cassette.